New Girl In Stoneybrook
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: When Lisa Atwood stays with her father who moves from Willow Brook Virginia to Stoneybrook Connecticut, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. The News Broken Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saddle Club, Saddle Club is a copyright of Bonnie Bryant, I also don't own Baby Sitters Club, Baby Sitters Club is a copyright of Ann M. Martin.**

 **The News Broken Part 1**

 **One fine summer Monday morning just before the new school year in Willow Creek Virginia, Lisa Atwood met her best friends in the Saddle Club outside of Pine Hollow just before their riding lesson.**

 **"So, Lisa," Stevie Lake asked. "what's the news that you wanted to share with us?"**

 **"Well, my big brother, Peter is coming home from college in England for a visit with my dad, stepmother, and baby half sister, Lily," Lisa explained to Stevie and her other best friend, Carole Hanson. "and he, Melanie, and I are all going to help my father move from Willow Brook Virginia all the way to Stoneybrook Connecticut where I will be attending Stoneybrook Middle School while Melanie will be attending Stoneybrook Academy while we visit our father."**

 **"So, that means that you & Melanie won't be home schooled at your father's anymore!" Carole exclaimed.**

 **"That's right," Lisa said to Carole. "and I'll meet my pen pal, Stacey McGill there as well."**

 **"You are so lucky, Lisa," Stevie exclaimed. "I wish I was moving to Stoneybrook too so that I could meet my pen pal, Kristy Thomas!"**

 **"And, so I could meet my pen pal, Jessica Ramsey!" Carole agreed.**

 **"A few weeks away from Loser Lisa," someone from behind the Saddle Club said. "now** _ **this**_ **is going to be sweet!"**

 **Stevie, Carole, and Lisa turned to see Veronica DiAngelo standing right behind them.**

 **Over in Stoneybrook at the Kishi residence, the seven members of the Baby Sitters Club were just beginning their meeting.**


	2. The News Broken Part 2

**The News Broken Part 2**

 **"I have some good news, everyone." Stacey said.**

 **"What is it, Stacey?" Kristy, Claudia Kishi, Mary Anne Spire, Dawn Schafer, Mallory Pike, and Jessi all asked in unison.**

 **"Well, my pen pal, Lisa Atwood will be attending school with us at Stoneybrook Middle School while she's staying with her father and stepmother after their move from Willow Brook Virginia." Stacey answered her six friends.**

 **"That is good news, Stacey!" Claudia exclaimed, biting into a Reese's Cup, she was addicted to junk food.**

 **"You know, Claud," Dawn piped up. "if you continue eating junk food like this, you will end up with type two diabetes when you're older."**

 **"You're not my mother, Dawn." Claudia said firmly.**

 **"Dawn, I know you worry about Claudia," Mallory said kindly. "I don't blame you because my great-aunt, Nadine, ended up with type two diabetes and sleep apnea from her bad eating habits, and she has to be hooked up to a C.P.A.P. machine, but you should know by now that Claudia's immune to that kind of thing... and you should be used to her eating habits."**

 **Claudia finished her Reese's Cup and threw her trash in the trash can in her room, "I can't help it, my friend is visiting me this week, and I'm cramping like crazy!" she said to Dawn.**

 **"So, Stacey," Kristy asked. "when will Lisa and her family be arriving?"**

 **"I have no..." Stacey began as Claudia's telephone rang.**

 **Kristy picked the receiver up, "Hello, Babysitter's Club?" she asked.**

 **"Hello, is Stacey there?" the caller asked.**

 **"Yes she is," Kristy answered. "may I ask who's calling?"**

 **"That'd be Lisa," Stacey said. "she told me yesterday at my house that she'd call me with the details of when she'd be arriving."**

 **"Don't talk to Lisa too long, Stacey," Kristy said firmly. "I still need to call Dr. Johanssen back about who can babysit Charlotte on Sunday."**

 **"Okay, Kristy." Stacey sighed as Kristy handed the receiver off.**

 **"Hello? Stacey? Are you there?" Lisa asked on her end of the line.**

 **"Yes, Lisa, I'm here," Stacey answered. "so, when are you coming to Stoneybrook by any chance?"**


	3. The News Broken Part 3

**The News Broken Part 3**

 **"Melanie, Peter, and I will offically be heading to Stoneybrook this Saturday, we'll need the rest of this week to load the moving truck." Lisa answered Stacey on her end.**

 **"What awesome news," Stacey exclaimed. "that means you might be a member of the Baby Sitters Club while you're here!"**

 **"I'd like that." Lisa said.**

 **"Okay, Lisa," Max said. "time to wrap things up here."**

 **"I have to go," Lisa said. "see you Saturday, Stacey."**

 **"Okay, Stacey," Kristy said. "time to wrap things up here."**

 **"I have to go too," Stacey said. "see you Saturday, Lisa."**

 **Stacey & Lisa hung up the telephone on their ends.**

 **"So, Stacey, Lisa's coming," Jessi commented. "are you excited?"**

 **"You know I'm excited!" Stacey exclaimed.**

 **Back at Pine Hollow, Desiree Biggins who preferred to be called Desi came into the lounge for a drink.**

 **"So, Lisa," Desi said. "I heard from Veronica that you'll be moving to Stoneybrook."**

 **"Oh don't worry, Desi," Lisa reassured. "I'm not moving there permanently!"**

 **Phil Marsten entered the lounge, Lisa could see him yawning.**

 **"Hi, Lisa." Phil said, rubbing his tired eyes.**

 **"Hi, Phil." Lisa said.**

 **"Have you seen Stevie?" Phil yawned.**

 **"Stevie took Belle for a ride." Lisa answered Phil. "my! Someone looks a little overworked!"**

 **"Lisa," Phil requested. "would you mind setting a blanket & pillow on the couch for me? I need some shut eye."**

 **"Yes, Phil." Lisa said.**

 **While Lisa was getting a pillow & blanket for Phil, Max entered the lounge.**

 **"Lisa," Max said firmly. "Melanie is in my office with your brother and father."**

 **"I'll meet them in a second, Max," Lisa said. "first I need to give this pillow & blanket to Phil."**

 **Max took the blanket & pillow from Lisa's hands, "Allow me to take care of this, your father is here to pick you up so you, Melanie, and Peter can help him out with his move to Stoneybrook."**

 **"Okay." Lisa sighed, she knew she was defeated, walking out of the lounge and heading for Max's office.**


	4. Packing For The Move

**Packing For The Move**

 **When she went into Max's office, Lisa found her father, Richard, her brother, Peter, and her sister, Melanie with their coats on.**

 **"Are you ready to go, Lisa?" Richard asked.**

 **"Yes, Dad." Lisa said.**

 **"That's good, Lisa," Peter said, stretching his arms until his shoulders popped due to fatigue. "because Evelyn & Lily are waiting for us out in the van."**

 **While in her old bedroom at her dad's Lisa packed away her jewelry case after she had taken her locket out of it and putting it on.**

 _ **Oh**_ **,** _ **cruel fate**_ **, Lisa thought, looking at the tiny heart shaped picture of her beloved Roma inside her locket.** _ **I miss you so much**_ **,** _ **Rafael**_ **.**

 **Peter came into Lisa's old bedroom and began to take Lisa's bed apart so they could fit it in the moving truck.**

 **Lisa found something on the floor that belonged to Melanie.**

 **"What's that in your hand there, Lisa?" Peter asked.**

 **"It is Melanie's old stuffed bunny from when she was a baby, Peter," Lisa answered. "she must really be missing it."**

 **Once everything was boxed up & loaded onto the moving truck with the furniture, the Atwood family began to hit the road to Stoneybrook.**

 **That night was a calm and cool one in the town of Sweet Water Virginia as Rafael tossed & turned restlessly in his bed, dreaming of Lisa.**


	5. Rafael's Nightmare

**Rafael's Nightmare**

 **Within his nightmare, Rafael could see Lisa's new friends in Stoneybrook with a young girl by their side watching Lisa canter around a stables riding ring, still doing her comfortable beginner level jumps when a boy came over to the Baby Sitters Club and the girl who was holding Stacey's hand.**

 **"You can do it, Lisa," Mallory & Jessi cheered. "you're a great jumper!"**

 **Lisa made Master jump over the two rung hurdle, then dismounted from the horse's back.**

 **"Thanks, Mal, thanks, Jessi," Lisa said. "Master may be a speed demon but he's no Prancer."**

 **"Hey! If you are as good as Pike & Ramsey claim you are," the boy said to Lisa in a taunting manner. "then I challenge you to a jump off over three rungs on the hurdles!"**

 **"I don't know if this is such a good idea." Lisa said.**

 **"That is because you're a coward!" the boy said to Lisa.**

 **"Bart Taylor," Kristy shouted, coming to Lisa's defense. "that's enough!"**

 **"That's right, Bart! You're egging Lisa on," Mallory shot in agreement with Kristy. "the** _ **last time**_ **someone did that, she ended up with a bad concussion that put her in the hospital in a coma!"**

 **"You're as cowardly as Loser Lisa!" Bart said to Mallory.**

 **Lisa mounted Master and prepared to jump the three rung hurdle.**

 **But when she tried to jump it, Master threw Lisa off and she got** _ **another**_ **bad concussion.**

 **"Lisa!" Stacey & the younger girl called out, running into the ring.**

 **"Lisa!" Kristy, Claudia, Mary Anne, Dawn, Mallory, and Jessi called out, also running into the ring.**

 **Lisa was unconscious.**

 **"Charlotte, quick! Call your mom," Kristy said trying hard not to panic. "we need an ambulance over here!"**

 **"Right, Kristy." Charlotte said.**

 **The younger girl now known as Charlotte quickly raced off to use the payphone.**

 **At Stoneybrook General Hospital, Lisa was lying helplessly hooked up by monitors still in her deep coma.**

 **That was when a startled Rafael awoke, "Lisa!" he exclaimed.**

 **Rafael's mother, Carmina heard his startled call from her own bed across the one bedroom they shared and came over to her son's side.**

 **"Rafael, what's the matter?" Carmina asked gently.**

 **"I had a nightmare, Mother, concerning Lisa in a coma in a town called Stoneybrook!" Rafael answered, burying his face in Carmina's arms and beginning to sob uncontrollably.**

 **Carmina embraced her son tenderly, "Do not worry, Dear Rafael, we will take Lisa's horse, Diablo to Pine Hollow tomorrow, and once there, we will tell the Regnery family about your nightmare." she told him gently.**


	6. Lisa In Peril Part 1

**Lisa In Peril Part 1**

 **"Thanks, Mother," Rafael said, yawning and rubbing his eyes sleepily. "I needed that."**

 **"Go back to sleep now, Rafael," Carmina said. "and no more nightmares."**

 **Rafael went back to sleep all right, but he had his same nightmare again.**

 **Within his nightmare once more, Rafael could see Lisa's new friends in Stoneybrook with Charlotte by their side watching Lisa canter around a stables riding ring, still doing her comfortable beginner level jumps when a boy came over to the Baby Sitters Club and Charlotte who was holding Stacey's hand.**

 **"You can do it, Lisa," Mallory & Jessi cheered. "you're a great jumper!"**

 **Lisa made Master jump over the two rung hurdle, then dismounted from the horse's back.**

 **"Thanks, Mal, thanks, Jessi," Lisa said. "Master may be a speed demon but he's no Prancer."**

 **"Hey! If you are as good as Pike & Ramsey claim you are," the boy said to Lisa in a taunting manner. "then I challenge you to a jump off over three rungs on the hurdles!"**

 **"I don't know if this is such a good idea." Lisa said.**

 **"That is because you're a coward!" the boy said to Lisa.**

 **"Bart Taylor," Kristy shouted, coming to Lisa's defense. "that's enough!"**

 **"That's right, Bart! You're egging Lisa on," Mallory shot in agreement with Kristy. "the** _ **last time**_ **someone did that, she ended up with a bad concussion that put her in the hospital in a coma!"**

 **"You're as cowardly as Loser Lisa!" Bart said to Mallory.**

 **Lisa mounted Master and prepared to jump the three rung hurdle.**

 **But when she tried to jump it, Master threw Lisa off and she got** _ **another**_ **bad concussion.**

 **"Lisa!" Stacey & Charlotte called out, running into the ring.**

 **"Lisa!" Kristy, Claudia, Mary Anne, Dawn, Mallory, and Jessi called out, also running into the ring.**

 **Lisa was unconscious.**

 **"Charlotte, quick! Call your mom," Kristy said trying hard not to panic. "we need an ambulance over here!"**

 **"Right, Kristy." Charlotte said.**

 **Charlotte quickly raced off to use the payphone.**

 **At Stoneybrook General Hospital, Lisa was lying helplessly hooked up by monitors still in her deep coma.**

 **That was when a startled & still sleepy looking Rafael awoke the very next morning.**

 **At Pine Hollow Stables the very next morning, Carmina & Rafael met Max, his wife, Deborah, his mother, Elizabeth, and his cousin, Drew in Max's office.**

 **"I don't want to alarm anybody," Rafael started. "but I had a bad dream about Lisa, and I think you all should know because it's been haunting me."**

 **"We'd like to hear about this dream of yours, Rafael, please, go ahead." Mrs. Reg said.**

 **Rafael cleared his throat, "Well, my dream started with Lisa cantering around a stables riding ring in Stoneybrook with some new friends watching her and cheering her on." he explained.**

 **"Then, what happened?" Drew asked Rafael as Jack O'Neil, the new stable hand since Red O'Malley had quit for a while came in.**

 **"Then, this boy named Bart Taylor challenged Lisa to a jump off," Rafael stated. "Lisa accepted the challenge, then ended up in the hospital in a coma due to a concussion! I was so worried, that I didn't get much sleep last night."**

 **"Oh dear! Poor Lisa!" Deborah exclaimed.**

 **"Rafael," Max asked. "do you know what day your nightmare took place on?"**

 **Rafael didn't even hear Max's question, for he was taking forty winks in the chair he sat in which was across from Max's.**

 **Over in Stoneybrook at Stoneybrook Middle School that very same day, the Baby Sitters Club had English class to start their school day.**

 **"Class, this is our new student, Lisa Atwood," the teacher said. "Lisa, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"**

 **"Well, I have an older brother named Peter, a younger sister named Melanie, and a baby half sister named Lily," Lisa said. "and for fun, you will usually find me at the local stables or riding school because I take horeback riding lessons after homework and on weekends."**

 **"Lisa," the teacher said kindly. "there's an empty seat right across from Stacey McGill."**


	7. Lisa In Peril Part 2

**Lisa In Peril Part 2**

 **Lisa sat down in the empty seat across from Stacey and began to take notes.**

 **After school let out that day, Claudia stopped Lisa who was heading home to her father's new house.**

 **"Hey, Lisa! We're all going over to my house for a Baby Sitters Club meeting," Claudia called. "are you coming with us?"**

 **"No thank you, Claudia," Lisa answered. "besides, I have to go and help my family unpack the rest of our belongings at our new house."**

 **"Okay then, see you later!" Claudia called back.**

 **Over at Claudia's house, the Baby Sitters Club meeting was about to begin.**

 **Claudia's telephone rang and Kristy picked up the receiver, "Hello, Baby Sitters Club?"**

 **"Hello, Kristy," Dr. Johanssen said on the other end of the line. "I forgot about my upcoming conference this weekend which lasts two days and one night, I need Charlotte to stay the night at someone's house."**

 **"You need someone to sit for Charlotte at their house for the entire weekend," Kristy said to Dr. Johanssen. "let me get back to you."**

 **Kristy then hung up the telephone.**

 **"What's the matter, Kristy?" Mary Anne asked.**

 **"Dr. Johanssen needs someone to sit for Charlotte all day tomorrow through Sunday afternoon." Kristy answered Mary Anne.**

 **"Charlotte can stay with me," Stacey offered. "it'd be like having a sleepover."**

 **Kristy then picked up the receiver.**

 **"Hello, Dr. Johanssen," Kristy said. "Charlotte can stay the night with Stacey."**

 **"Oh thanks, Kristy," Dr. Johanssen said. "you girls are real life savers!"**

 **Over at the Atwoods' new house in Stoneybrook, Lisa was in her new bedroom putting her belongings away and singing a song that Rafael had taught her.**

 **Lisa:** _ **Fire in your eyes**_ **;**

 _ **Says it**_ **'** _ **s time to fly**_ **;**

 _ **Time for me**_ **;**

 _ **To say good bye**_ **;**

 _ **Loosen the ties**_ **;**

 _ **Though it**_ **'** _ **s sad I know**_ **;**

 _ **If you love something**_ **;**

 _ **Let it go**_ **;**

 _ **Dignified**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **re a gypsy soul**_ **;**

 _ **With a spirit that needs to roam**_ **;**

 _ **Full of pride**_ **;**

 _ **As you walk into the world you call home**_ **;**

 _ **Be free**_ **;**

 _ **Climb over mountains**_ **;**

 _ **And run through the trees**_ **;**

 _ **Feeling the breeze**_ **;**

 _ **Be free**_ **;**

 _ **Jump over rivers**_ **;**

 _ **And sprint down the plains**_ **;**

 _ **Without any reins**_ **;**

 _ **Just go**_ **;**

 **'** _ **Cause I know**_ **;**

 _ **That you need to be wild**_ **;**

 _ **And free**_ **;**

 _ **And maybe someday you'll come back**_ **;**

 _ **Silent and strong**_ **;**

 _ **Brave and bold**_ **;**

 _ **But you**_ **'** _ **ve got a heart**_ **;**

 _ **Heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **Be free**_ **;**

 _ **Climb over mountains**_ **;**

 _ **And run through the trees**_ **;**

 _ **Feeling the breeze**_ **;**

 _ **Be free**_ **;**

 _ **Jump over rivers**_ **;**

 _ **And sprint down the plains**_ **;**

 _ **Without any reins**_ **;**

 _ **Just go**_ **;**

 **'** _ **Cause I know**_ **;**

 _ **That you need to be wild**_ **;**

 _ **And free**_ **;**

 _ **And maybe someday you**_ **'** _ **ll come back**_ **;**

 _ **To me**_ **;**

 _ **And maybe someday you**_ **'** _ **ll come back**_ **;**

 _ **To me**_ **;**

 _ **And maybe someday you**_ **'** _ **ll come back**_ **...**

 **"That's a very beautiful song, Lisa." a male's voice said from Lisa's bedroom doorway.**


	8. Lisa In Peril Part 3

**Lisa In Peril Part 3**

 **Lisa turned to her bedroom door to see her brother standing there, "Thanks, Peter." she said.**

 **"Anytime." Peter told Lisa gently.**

 **The next day was Saturday and Kristy, Claudia, Stacey, Mary Anne, Dawn, Mallory, and Jessi with Charlotte by their side were watching Lisa canter around a stables riding ring, still doing her comfortable beginner level jumps when a boy came over to the Baby Sitters Club and Charlotte who was holding Stacey's hand.**

 **"You can do it, Lisa," Mallory & Jessi cheered. "you're a great jumper!"**

 **Lisa made Master jump over the two rung hurdle, then dismounted from the horse's back.**

 **"Thanks, Mal, thanks, Jessi," Lisa said. "Master may be a speed demon but he's no Prancer."**

 **"Hey! If you are as good as Pike & Ramsey claim you are," the boy said to Lisa in a taunting manner. "then I challenge you to a jump off over three rungs on the hurdles!"**

 **"I don't know if this is such a good idea." Lisa said.**

 **"That is because you're a coward!" the boy said to Lisa.**

 **"Bart Taylor," Kristy shouted, coming to Lisa's defense. "that's enough!"**

 **"That's right, Bart! You're egging Lisa on," Mallory shot in agreement with Kristy. "the** _ **last time**_ **someone did that, she ended up with a bad concussion that put her in the hospital in a coma!"**

 **"You're as cowardly as Loser Lisa!" Bart said to Mallory.**

 **Lisa mounted Master and prepared to jump the three rung hurdle.**

 **But when she tried to jump it, Master threw Lisa off and she got** _ **another**_ **bad concussion.**

 **"Lisa!" Stacey & Charlotte called out, running into the ring.**

 **"Lisa!" Kristy, Claudia, Mary Anne, Dawn, Mallory, and Jessi called out, also running into the ring.**

 **Lisa was unconscious.**

 **"Charlotte, quick! Call your mom," Kristy said trying hard not to panic. "we need an ambulance over here!"**

 **"Right, Kristy." Charlotte said.**

 **Charlotte quickly raced off to use the payphone.**

 **A few moments later, Charlotte came back to the seven members of the Baby Sitters Club.**

 **"Were you able to reach your mom, Charlotte?" Stacey asked, she was now worried about Lisa even more.**

 **"No, Stacey," Charlotte answered, sighing sadly. "however, an ambulance** _ **is**_ **on its way."**

 **At Stoneybrook General Hospital, Lisa was lying helplessly hooked up by monitors still in her deep coma.**

 **The members of the Baby Sitters Club and Charlotte were watching over Lisa's unconscious form as Bart entered the room.**

 **"Well, well, well, look at what we have got here," Bart scoffed. "if it isn't Little Miss Sleeping Beauty, Lisa Atwood herself!"**


	9. A Roma Desperate

**A Roma Desperate**

 **"Hey, Bart," Jessi said, there was a hint of annoyance in her voice. "why don't you make things easy on everyone including Lisa and leave us the heck alone!"**

 **Bart just turned and left.**

 **Stacey walked out of the room.**

 **"I'm going to call Lisa's father, maybe he knows someone to tell at Pine Hollow about Lisa in her coma." Stacey said.**

 **Later on that day, the telephone in Max's office had rung, startling Rafael awake as Stevie & Carole entered the room.**

 **"What was that?" Rafael asked.**

 **"Take it easy, Rafael." Stevie said calmly.**

 **"That's right," Carole told Rafael kindly. "it was just the telephone."**

 **"The telephone! It could be about Lisa," Rafael said, he was desperate for information. "I** _ **need**_ **to know if her condition is stable or not!"**


	10. The Phone Call About Lisa

**The Phone Call About Lisa**

 **Max picked up the telephone, "Hello?" he asked.**

 **"Hello, Max, this is Richard Atwood, Lisa's father," Richard said. "I have called to let you know that my daughter has been thrown from the horse she was riding here in Stoneybrook and she ended up in a coma due to this kid, Bart Taylor egging her on."**

 **"Okay, Mr. Atwood," Max said. "I am on my way."**

 **Max got ready to go to Stoneybrook by putting his coat on.**

 **"Where are you going, Max?" Carole & Stevie asked in unison.**

 **"I am on my way to Stoneybrook to check up on Lisa." Max answered Stevie & Carole.**

 **"Wait... one... minute... Max," Rafael said, yawning with exhaustion. "I'm... coming... with... you..."**

 **"As are we!" Stevie & Carole protested in unison.**

 **"Sorry you three," Max said to Rafael, Stevie, and Carole firmly. "but you are going to have to stay here with Mom, Deborah, and Carmina, only Drew will accompany me to Stoneybrook."**

 **"But... Max... I... want... to... go... with... you," Rafael protested with a yawn. "besides... I... would... do...** _ **absolutely**_ **...** _ **anything**_ **... for... Lisa..."**

 **Before he himself even knew it, Rafael dropped his chin to his chest, latching onto another quick forty as Veronica came into Max's office.**

 **"That boy is as useless as Loser Lisa." Veronica said, pointing to Rafael rudely who was still locked up in dreamland.**

 **"Mind your own business, Veronica," Stevie said sternly. "poor Rafael doesn't even need this now, he misses Lisa terribly."**


	11. Sorrow In Stoneybrook Part 1

**Sorrow In Stoneybrook Part 1**

 **"He misses Lisa terribly," Veronica mimicked Stevie. "bah!"**

 **Veronica then went to the lounge to grab herself a soda.**

 **Over in Stoneybrook General Hospital, Lisa still lay in her bed when Drew & Max entered Lisa's room to find that the members of the Baby Sitters Club were crowded around her bedside.**

 **Drew turned to Stacey, "You are Anastasia Elizabeth McGill, are you not?" he asked.**

 **"That'd be me," Stacey answered Drew. "although, my friends call me Stacey."**

 **"Well, Stacey, that girl in the hospital bed right there..." Max began.**

 **"You mean Lisa?" Stacey asked Max.**

 **"Yes," Max told Stacey. "and she has had it rough in the past."**

 **"I know," Stacey said to Max, she was equally as worried. "Carole wrote my friend, Jessi all about Lisa and her first coma."**

 **Back at Pine Hollow, Stevie saw tell tale signs that Rafael was beginning to dream of Lisa once more.**


	12. Sorrow In Stoneybrook Part 2

**Sorrow In Stoneybrook Part 2**

 **While dreaming on, Rafael began to sing another song about Lisa.**

 **Rafael:** _ **A new day has begun**_ **;**

 _ **The worst is over now**_ **;**

 _ **But the damage**_ **;**

 _ **Has been done**_ **;**

 _ **And you bear the scars**_ **;**

 _ **Of everything**_ **;**

 _ **That you**_ **'** _ **ve been through**_ **;**

 _ **Now you have**_ **;**

 _ **Someone who**_ **;**

 _ **Believes in you**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the earth**_ **;**

 _ **Strong as the mountain**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the ocean**_ **;**

 _ **Wild in the storm**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the fire burning**_ **;**

 _ **Brighter than a star**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the wind**_ **;**

 _ **Whispering in your heart**_ **;**

 _ **The brightest star I know**_ **;**

 _ **I just want to see your**_ **;**

 _ **True colors show**_ **;**

 _ **There within your heart**_ **;**

 _ **Let your light shine**_ **;**

 _ **For all to see**_ **;**

 _ **So you can be the best**_ **;**

 _ **That you can be**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the earth**_ **;**

 _ **Strong as the mountain**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the ocean**_ **;**

 _ **Wild in the storm**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the fire burning**_ **;**

 _ **Brighter than a star**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the wind**_ **;**

 _ **Whispering in your heart**_ **;**

 _ **Be free**_ **;**

 _ **Wherever you find your home**_ **;**

 _ **You can take me with you**_ **;**

 _ **Wherever you roam**_ **;**

 **There's a place within my heart;**

 _ **And you**_ **'** _ **ll always be there**_ **;**

 _ **You are earth**_ **;**

 _ **Water**_ **;**

 _ **Fire**_ **;**

 _ **And air**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the earth**_ **;**

 _ **Strong as the mountain**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the ocean**_ **;**

 _ **Wild in the storm**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the fire burning**_ **;**

 _ **Brighter than a star**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the wind**_ **;**

 _ **Whispering in your heart**_ **;**

 _ **Be free**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the ocean**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the fire burning**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the wind**_ **;**

 _ **Whispering in your heart**_ **.**

 **Stevie began to race out of Max's office.**

 **"Where are you going, Stevie?" Carole asked.**

 **"I'm going to tack up Belle," Stevie answered. "Carole, would you mind waking our resting Romano? The three of us will be going to Stoneybrook by horseback."**

 **Carol was astonished, "What? Stevie, we** _ **can**_ **'** _ **t**_ **! You heard what Max said!" she exclaimed.**

 **"Rafael & I both want to see Lisa," Stevie told Carole. "are you coming or not?"**

 **Carole sighed in defeat, "All right, Stevie, you win."**

 **Stevie raced to the stable to tack up Belle, while Carole went to the chair Rafael was sleeping in, he sang to Lisa once again.**

 **Rafael:** _ **A new day has begun**_ **;**

 _ **The worst is over now**_ **;**

 _ **But the damage**_ **;**

 _ **Has been done**_ **;**

 _ **And you bear the scars**_ **;**

 _ **Of everything**_ **;**

 _ **That you**_ **'** _ **ve been through**_ **;**

 _ **Now you have**_ **;**

 _ **Someone who**_ **;**

 _ **Believes in you**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the earth**_ **;**

 _ **Strong as the mountain**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the ocean**_ **;**

 _ **Wild in the storm**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the fire burning**_ **;**

 _ **Brighter than a star**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the wind**_ **;**

 _ **Whispering in your heart**_ **;**

 _ **The brightest star I know**_ **;**

 _ **I just want to see your**_ **;**

 _ **True colors show**_ **;**

 _ **There within your heart**_ **;**

 _ **Let your light shine**_ **;**

 _ **For all to see**_ **;**

 _ **So you can be the best**_ **;**

 _ **That you can be**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the earth**_ **;**

 _ **Strong as the mountain**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the ocean**_ **;**

 _ **Wild in the storm**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the fire burning**_ **;**

 _ **Brighter than a star**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the wind**_ **;**

 _ **Whispering in your heart**_ **;**

 _ **Be free**_ **;**

 _ **Wherever you find your home**_ **;**

 _ **You can take me with you**_ **;**

 _ **Wherever you roam**_ **;**

 **There's a place within my heart;**

 _ **And you**_ **'** _ **ll always be there**_ **;**

 _ **You are earth**_ **;**

 _ **Water**_ **;**

 _ **Fire**_ **;**

 _ **And air**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the earth**_ **;**

 _ **Strong as the mountain**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the ocean**_ **;**

 _ **Wild in the storm**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the fire burning**_ **;**

 _ **Brighter than a star**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the wind**_ **;**

 _ **Whispering in your heart**_ **;**

 _ **Be free**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the ocean**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the fire burning**_ **;**

 _ **Free like the wind**_ **;**

 _ **Whispering in your heart**_ **.**

 **"Rafael, Rafael," Carole said. "it's time to wake up now."**

 **Rafael slowly opened his eyes, "Lisa?" he asked groggily.**

 **"Not quite," Carole said to the half asleep Roma. "though, we are going to ride to Stoneybrook by horse to see her."**

 **"Oh, hi, Carole." Rafael said, now rubbing the sleep from his brown eyes.**

 **Carole helped Rafael stand, "Can you help me tack up Starlight?" she asked him.**

 **"Anything for Lisa," Rafael said. "I'll help you as soon as I find Diablo."**


	13. Sorrow In Stoneybrook Part 3

**Sorrow In Stoneybrook Part 3**

 **Rafael stood in an open grassy field, waiting for Diablo.**

 **Back at Stoneybrook General Hospital, Stacey, Max, and Drew had gone to the cafeteria with the rest of the Baby Sitters Club except for Kristy & Jessi.**

 **Bart showed up with two bouquets of flowers, one lilac bouquet and one daisy bouquet.**

 **"Whoa! Bart, do** _ **not**_ **give those daisies to Lisa," Jessi warned. "she's allergic to them, Carole told me in a letter."**

 **"Oh," Bart said. "thanks for the warning, Jessi, I'll give the daisies to Kristy and the lilacs to Lisa to apologize for egging her on this morning."**

 **"Good thinking, Bart." Kristy said as Bart handed her the daisy bouquet.**

 **"Lisa, if you can hear me," Bart said kindly. "I just want you to know... that I am so terribly sorry for egging you on the way I did this morning, I was just being a jerk face, I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me."**

 **Suddenly, the monitors that Lisa was hooked up to began to beep one long solitary beep as a doctor and a nurse team came rushing into the room.**

 **"Everybody, quickly," the doctor ordered. "move out of the way!"**

 **The doctor & nurses quickly acted.**

 **"What's wrong, Dr. Phillips," Jessi asked. "I thought Lisa was in a coma due to her concussion."**

 **"Her brain is still recovering itself, Jessi," Dr. Phillips answered. "however, Lisa's heart has stopped, so, she has gone into cardiac arrest."**

 **"Cardiac arrest! Oh my gosh," Kristy exclaimed as Stacey, Claudia, Charlotte, Mallory, Dawn, Mary Anne, Richard, Peter, Melanie, Max, and Drew entered Lisa's room. "poor Lisa!"**

 **"Please, Doctor," Richard pleaded. "save my oldest daughter's life!"**

 **"We're doing everything we can, Mr. Atwood." one of the nurses said.**

 **Back at the field in Willow Creek, Diablo raced over to Rafael.**

 **"Come on, Diablo," Rafael said gently. "Lisa needs us in Stoneybrook!"**

 **After having helped Carole tack up Starlight, Stevie & Belle, Carole & Starlight, and Rafael & Diablo were on their way to Stoneybrook.**

 **Back at Soneybrook General Hospital, Dr. Phillips and his team got Lisa's heart working again, however, she still remained unconscious.**

 **"Lisa..." Melanie prayed.**

 **"Don't worry, Melanie," Peter said. "Lisa is strong, she will pull through this."**

 **"Do you really think so, Peter?" Melanie asked.**

 **"I know so, Melanie." Peter answered.**

 **Bart walked up to Lisa's bedside, "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." he said to her.**

 **"I wonder if she's dreaming." Charlotte observed.**

 **"Who really knows for sure, Charlotte." Mary Anne said, she was really worried.**


	14. Visions (Race Against Time)

**Visions (Race Against Time)**

 **Within her healing mind, Lisa had a vision of singing with Rafael.**

 **Lisa:** _ **Fire in your eyes**_ **;**

 _ **Says it**_ **'** _ **s time to fly**_ **;**

 _ **Time for me**_ **;**

 _ **To say good bye**_ **;**

 _ **Loosen the ties**_ **;**

 _ **Though it**_ **'** _ **s sad I know**_ **;**

 _ **If you love something**_ **;**

 _ **Let it go**_ **;**

 **Rafael:** _ **Dignified**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **re a gypsy soul**_ **;**

 _ **With a spirit that needs to roam**_ **;**

 _ **Full of pride**_ **;**

 _ **As you walk into the world you call home**_ **;**

 **Lisa & Rafael: **_**Be free**_ **;**

 _ **Climb over mountains**_ **;**

 _ **And run through the trees**_ **;**

 _ **Feeling the breeze**_ **;**

 _ **Be free**_ **;**

 _ **Jump over rivers**_ **;**

 _ **And sprint down the plains**_ **;**

 _ **Without any reins**_ **;**

 _ **Just go**_ **;**

 **'** _ **Cause I know**_ **;**

 _ **That you need to be wild**_ **;**

 _ **And free**_ **;**

 _ **And maybe someday you**_ **'** _ **ll come back**_ **;**

 **Rafael:** _ **Silent and strong**_ **;**

 _ **Brave and bold**_ **;**

 **Lisa:** _ **But you**_ **'** _ **ve got a heart**_ **;**

 _ **Heart of gold**_ **;**

 **Lisa & Rafael: **_**Be free**_ **;**

 _ **Climb over mountains**_ **;**

 _ **And run through the trees**_ **;**

 _ **Feeling the breeze**_ **;**

 _ **Be free**_ **;**

 _ **Jump over rivers**_ **;**

 _ **And sprint down the plains**_ **;**

 _ **Without any reins**_ **;**

 _ **Just go**_ **;**

 **'** _ **Cause I know**_ **;**

 _ **That you need to be wild**_ **;**

 _ **And free**_ **;**

 _ **And maybe someday you**_ **'** _ **ll come back**_ **;**

 _ **To me**_ **;**

 _ **And maybe someday you**_ **'** _ **ll come back**_ **;**

 _ **To me**_ **;**

 _ **And maybe someday you**_ **'** _ **ll come back**_ **...**

 **Back in the hospital room, Charlotte & Melanie were beginning to wonder if Lisa would ever pull through.**

 **"Poor Lisa," Charlotte commented. "she looks so helpless."**

 **That night, Stevie, Carole, and Rafael raced into Stoneybrook on their horses.**

 **"Let's run, you guys," Carole said to Stevie & Rafael, now feeling the urgency. "we don't have much time until Lisa..."**


	15. Arrival On The Scene

**Arrival On The Scene**

 **"Try not to think about that, Carole! This is serious!" Stevie called out, she was in a hurry.**

 **"Don't you worry, Lisa," Rafael said, panting breathlessly. "Stevie, Carole, and I are on our way!"**

 **Back in her hospital room, Lisa had her same vision.**

 **Within her healing mind, Lisa had a vision of singing with Rafael.**

 **Lisa:** _ **Fire in your eyes**_ **;**

 _ **Says it**_ **'** _ **s time to fly**_ **;**

 _ **Time for me**_ **;**

 _ **To say good bye**_ **;**

 _ **Loosen the ties**_ **;**

 _ **Though it**_ **'** _ **s sad I know**_ **;**

 _ **If you love something**_ **;**

 _ **Let it go**_ **;**

 **Rafael:** _ **Dignified**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **re a gypsy soul**_ **;**

 _ **With a spirit that needs to roam**_ **;**

 _ **Full of pride**_ **;**

 _ **As you walk into the world you call home**_ **;**

 **Lisa & Rafael: **_**Be free**_ **;**

 _ **Climb over mountains**_ **;**

 _ **And run through the trees**_ **;**

 _ **Feeling the breeze**_ **;**

 _ **Be free**_ **;**

 _ **Jump over rivers**_ **;**

 _ **And sprint down the plains**_ **;**

 _ **Without any reins**_ **;**

 _ **Just go**_ **;**

 **'** _ **Cause I know**_ **;**

 _ **That you need to be wild**_ **;**

 _ **And free**_ **;**

 _ **And maybe someday you**_ **'** _ **ll come back**_ **;**

 **Rafael:** _ **Silent and strong**_ **;**

 _ **Brave and bold**_ **;**

 **Lisa:** _ **But you**_ **'** _ **ve got a heart**_ **;**

 _ **Heart of gold**_ **;**

 **Lisa & Rafael: **_**Be free**_ **;**

 _ **Climb over mountains**_ **;**

 _ **And run through the trees**_ **;**

 _ **Feeling the breeze**_ **;**

 _ **Be free**_ **;**

 _ **Jump over rivers**_ **;**

 _ **And sprint down the plains**_ **;**

 _ **Without any reins**_ **;**

 _ **Just go**_ **;**

 **'** _ **Cause I know**_ **;**

 _ **That you need to be wild**_ **;**

 _ **And free**_ **;**

 _ **And maybe someday you**_ **'** _ **ll come back**_ **;**

 _ **To me**_ **;**

 _ **And maybe someday you**_ **'** _ **ll come back**_ **;**

 _ **To me**_ **;**

 _ **And maybe someday you**_ **'** _ **ll come back**_ **...**

 **Back in the room, Stacey looked at Lisa's motionless form.**

 **"Don't worry, Lisa," Stacey said. "help will soon be on its way."**

 **Stevie, Rafael, and Carole burst in through the door.**

 **"We're here, Lisa!" Stevie exclaimed.**

 **Lisa still lay motionless.**

 **"What are you three doing here?" Drew asked Stevie, Carole, and Rafael.**

 **"We are here to bring Lisa back to the Land of the living once again." Stevie answered Drew seriously.**

 **Within her healing mind, Lisa had a vision of singing with Rafael.**

 **Lisa:** _ **Fire in your eyes**_ **;**

 _ **Says it**_ **'** _ **s time to fly**_ **;**

 _ **Time for me**_ **;**

 _ **To say good bye**_ **;**

 _ **Loosen the ties**_ **;**

 _ **Though it**_ **'** _ **s sad I know**_ **;**

 _ **If you love something**_ **;**

 _ **Let it go**_ **;**

 **Rafael:** _ **Dignified**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **re a gypsy soul**_ **;**

 _ **With a spirit that needs to roam**_ **;**

 _ **Full of pride**_ **;**

 _ **As you walk into the world you call home**_ **;**

 **Lisa & Rafael: **_**Be free**_ **;**

 _ **Climb over mountains**_ **;**

 _ **And run through the trees**_ **;**

 _ **Feeling the breeze**_ **;**

 _ **Be free**_ **;**

 _ **Jump over rivers**_ **;**

 _ **And sprint down the plains**_ **;**

 _ **Without any reins**_ **;**

 _ **Just go**_ **;**

 **'** _ **Cause I know**_ **;**

 _ **That you need to be wild**_ **;**

 _ **And free**_ **;**

 _ **And maybe someday you**_ **'** _ **ll come back**_ **;**

 **Rafael:** _ **Silent and strong**_ **;**

 _ **Brave and bold**_ **;**

 **Lisa:** _ **But you**_ **'** _ **ve got a heart**_ **;**

 _ **Heart of gold**_ **;**

 **Lisa & Rafael: **_**Be free**_ **;**

 _ **Climb over mountains**_ **;**

 _ **And run through the trees**_ **;**

 _ **Feeling the breeze**_ **;**

 _ **Be free**_ **;**

 _ **Jump over rivers**_ **;**

 _ **And sprint down the plains**_ **;**

 _ **Without any reins**_ **;**

 _ **Just go**_ **;**

 **'** _ **Cause I know**_ **;**

 _ **That you need to be wild**_ **;**

 _ **And free**_ **;**

 _ **And maybe someday you**_ **'** _ **ll come back**_ **;**

 _ **To me**_ **;**

 _ **And maybe someday you**_ **'** _ **ll come back**_ **;**

 _ **To me**_ **;**

 _ **And maybe someday you**_ **'** _ **ll come back**_ **...**

 **Back in the room, Drew was uncertain.**

 **"What's going on?" Drew asked.**

 **"Don't worry, Drew," Carole said. "Rafael has quite the plan up his sleeve."**

 **"I would like to hear it." Drew told Rafael.**

 **"I am going to sing." Rafael said, getting his new guitar out of its case.**

 **Max looked at the Roma boy.**

 **"Do what you must to bring Lisa back." Max told Rafael firmly.**


	16. Rafael Revives Lisa

**Rafael Revives Lisa**

 **Rafael cleared his throat and began to sing to** _ **try**_ **to bring Lisa back.**

 **Rafael:** _ **Fire in your eyes**_ **;**

 _ **Says it**_ **'** _ **s time to fly**_ **;**

 _ **Time for me**_ **;**

 _ **To say good bye**_ **;**

 _ **Loosen the ties**_ **;**

 _ **Though it**_ **'** _ **s sad I know**_ **;**

 _ **If you love something**_ **;**

 _ **Let it go**_ **;**

 _ **Dignified**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **re a gypsy soul**_ **;**

 _ **With a spirit that needs to roam**_ **;**

 _ **Full of pride**_ **;**

 _ **As you walk into the world you call home**_ **;**

 _ **Be free**_ **;**

 _ **Climb over mountains**_ **;**

 _ **And run through the trees**_ **;**

 _ **Feeling the breeze**_ **;**

 _ **Be free**_ **;**

 _ **Jump over rivers**_ **;**

 _ **And sprint down the plains**_ **;**

 _ **Without any reins**_ **;**

 _ **Just go**_ **;**

 **'** _ **Cause I know**_ **;**

 _ **That you need to be wild**_ **;**

 _ **And free**_ **;**

 _ **And maybe someday you**_ **'** _ **ll come back**_ **;**

 _ **Silent and strong**_ **;**

 _ **Brave and bold**_ **;**

 _ **But you**_ **'** _ **ve got a heart**_ **;**

 _ **Heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **Be free**_ **;**

 _ **Climb over mountains**_ **;**

 _ **And run through the trees**_ **;**

 _ **Feeling the breeze**_ **;**

 _ **Be free**_ **;**

 _ **Jump over rivers**_ **;**

 _ **And sprint down the plains**_ **;**

 _ **Without any reins**_ **;**

 _ **Just go**_ **;**

 **'** _ **Cause I know**_ **;**

 _ **That you need to be wild**_ **;**

 _ **And free**_ **;**

 _ **And maybe someday you**_ **'** _ **ll come back**_ **;**

 _ **To me**_ **;**

 _ **And maybe someday you**_ **'** _ **ll come back**_ **;**

 _ **To me**_ **;**

 _ **And maybe someday you**_ **'** _ **ll come back**_ **...**

 **Lisa didn't even open her brown eyes.**

 **"She's not stirring." Stacey said worriedly.**

 **"Rafael," Carole urged. "try it again!"**

 **Rafael:** _ **Fire in your eyes**_ **;**

 _ **Says it**_ **'** _ **s time to fly**_ **;**

 _ **Time for me**_ **;**

 _ **To say good bye**_ **;**

 _ **Loosen the ties**_ **;**

 _ **Though it**_ **'** _ **s sad I know**_ **;**

 _ **If you love something**_ **;**

 _ **Let it go**_ **;**

 _ **Dignified**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **re a gypsy soul**_ **;**

 _ **With a spirit that needs to roam**_ **;**

 _ **Full of pride**_ **;**

 _ **As you walk into the world you call home**_ **;**

 _ **Be free**_ **;**

 _ **Climb over mountains**_ **;**

 _ **And run through the trees**_ **;**

 _ **Feeling the breeze**_ **;**

 _ **Be free**_ **;**

 _ **Jump over rivers**_ **;**

 _ **And sprint down the plains**_ **;**

 _ **Without any reins**_ **;**

 _ **Just go**_ **;**

 **'** _ **Cause I know**_ **;**

 _ **That you need to be wild**_ **;**

 _ **And free**_ **;**

 _ **And maybe someday you**_ **'** _ **ll come back**_ **;**

 _ **Silent and strong**_ **;**

 _ **Brave and bold**_ **;**

 _ **But you**_ **'** _ **ve got a heart**_ **;**

 _ **Heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **Be free**_ **;**

 _ **Climb over mountains**_ **;**

 _ **And run through the trees**_ **;**

 _ **Feeling the breeze**_ **;**

 _ **Be free**_ **;**

 _ **Jump over rivers**_ **;**

 _ **And sprint down the plains**_ **;**

 _ **Without any reins**_ **;**

 _ **Just go**_ **;**

 **'** _ **Cause I know**_ **;**

 _ **That you need to be wild**_ **;**

 _ **And free**_ **;**

 _ **And maybe someday you**_ **'** _ **ll come back**_ **;**

 _ **To me**_ **;**

 _ **And maybe someday you**_ **'** _ **ll come back**_ **;**

 _ **To me**_ **;**

 _ **And maybe someday you**_ **'** _ **ll come back**_ **...**

 **Now, Lisa opened her eyes, "Thank you for bringing me back, Rafael." she said.**

 **"You're welcome, Lisa," Rafael said. "you are my gypsy soul."**

 **Stacey saw Rafael & Lisa sharing a romantic kiss upon the lips.**


End file.
